regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Haven't Met You Yet
Haven't Met You Yet is a song by Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat. It is sung in the movie Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure. Lyrics *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I'm not surprised, not everything lasts♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪Talk myself in, I talk myself out♪ *'Top Cat': (Singing) ♪I get all worked up then I let myself down♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I tried so very hard not to lose it♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I came up with a million excuses♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪I thought, I thought of every possibility♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪And I know some day that it’ll all turn out♪ ♪You'll make me work so we can work to work it out♪ ♪And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get♪ ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Yogi Bear': Hmm...hmm.. (Singing) ♪I might have to wait, I'll never give up♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪Wherever you are, whenever it's right♪ *'Top Cat': (Singing) ♪You'll come out of nowhere and into my life♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And I know that we can be so amazing♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪And baby your love is gonna change me♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪And now I can see every possibility♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪Somehow I know that it’ll all turn out♪ ♪You'll make me work so we can work to work it out♪ ♪And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get♪ ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪They say all’s fair in love and war♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪But I won’t need to fight it♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪We'll get it right and we'll be united♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And I know that we can be so amazing♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪And being in your life is gonna change me♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪And now I can see every single possibility♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪And someday I know it'll all turn out♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪And I'll work to work it out♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪Oh you know it'll all turn out♪ ♪And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out♪ ♪And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah♪ ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Yogi Bear': (Singing) ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': (Singing) ♪Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get♪ *'Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw & Top Cat': (Singing) ♪I said love love love love love love love♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Singing) ♪I just haven't met you yet♪ *'Top Cat': (Singing) ♪Yeah, I just haven't met you yet♪ Category:Songs